<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaitou Ruby by IWP_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966760">Kaitou Ruby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan'>IWP_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 8, Earth/Flameless Day, KHRrarePairWeek2020, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, mami briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Earth/Flameless Day: Phantom Thief AU. Kaitou Ruby makes away with the Vongola’s Sin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR Rare Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaitou Ruby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Earth/Flameless Day: Phantom Thief AU. Kaitou Ruby makes away with the Vongola’s Sin.</p>
<p><em>Note: Day 8. 0027 for the prompt “</em>Phantom Thief AU<em>”.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Funfact: I’ve actually had this AU idea for years now, and Rare Pair Week just gave me the opportunity to finally get around to writing it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Warnings: Phantom Thief AU, Secret Identity Shenanigans, Cheesy Confrontations, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Mafia School.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Don’t own KHR.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Moonlight shone through the open windows. Delicate curtains fluttered in the breeze.</p>
<p>A suited, masked figure stood at the open balcony doors, cape flaring out behind them, one hand carefully holding up a decorated vial filled with blood, while the other reverently cradled the face of the young Vongola heir.</p>
<p>The Vongola heir stared at the figure in awe, too dazzled to attempt to retrieve the stolen vial of blood.</p>
<p>The masked figure leaned down to whisper seductively in the Vongola heir’s ear, “We shall meet again, <em>my dear Tsunayoshi</em>.”</p>
<p>Tsunayoshi shuddered at the pleasant, deep voice, a vibrant blush coloring his cheeks. The masked figure pressed a lingering kiss to Tsunayoshi’s cheek, causing him to stutter and retreat a few steps away from the masked figure, who stared at him with a pleased grin on their lips.</p>
<p>They then carefully secured the blood vial into a pocket in their vest before placing the hand they just freed on their chest, right where their heart would be, and bowed to Tsunayoshi.</p>
<p>“It has been a <em>pleasure</em>,” They purred before they whipped around and broke into a run, leaping over the balcony railing.</p>
<p>Tsunayoshi snapped into attention and rushed after them, clutching the railing and looking down, seeing no sign left of the figure. No bright red blotch of color against the lights of the nightlife, falling down a skyscraper.</p>
<p>His knees chose that moment to give out on him, and he collapsed to the floor of the balcony. He leaned against the balcony railing and sighed, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart before he spontaneously combusted.</p>
<p>He raked a hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit, and felt his hand catch on something, dislodging it from his hair and causing it to fall to the floor.</p>
<p>It was a red rose.</p>
<p>He gingerly took it into his hands and brought it to his chest.</p>
<p>“<em>Kaitou Ruby</em>…” He sighed forlornly.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Securely attached to the underside of the balcony, Kaitou Ruby waited until they were absolutely sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi left the balcony before they started to make their way down in a much safer fashion, and then to the next building, where their hideout was.</p>
<p>Vongola Nono, his Guardians, Sawada Iemitsu, and the entire fucking might of the Vongola family, and they never guessed the phantom thief who’d been giving them and the entire mafia a giant headache was living <em>right next door</em>.</p>
<p>Kaitou Ruby, your friendly next-door phantom thief, famous for their habit of making away with anything that was both valuable and red.</p>
<p>And the hearts of several mafia heirs, but that was more of an accident than a deliberate course of action.</p>
<p>Kaitou Ruby slipped into their personal room with ease of practice, gently placing his target of the night, the Vongola’s Sin, in one of the safes where the rest of the team would easily find it.</p>
<p>With the Vongola’s Sin secured, Kaitou Ruby started taking off their clothes. The cape dropped to the floor first, followed by the top hat, dress shoes, gloves, suit jacket, vest, belt and dress pants, shirt, and finally, the mask.</p>
<p>Now only in his underwear, Kozato Enma flopped to his bed and groaned.</p>
<p>He <em>kissed</em> Sawada Tsunayoshi. He fucking kissed <em>Sawada Tsunayoshi</em>.</p>
<p>He, frankly, wished for death.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>That was how his sister found him, an excited grin wide on her face.</p>
<p>“You made it!” She said, “Adel took it to The Safe, but I saw it. You made it! You brought the Sin back!”</p>
<p>Enma flapped his hands at her, “Go <em>away</em>.”</p>
<p>“Wow, rude.” Mami pouted, but worry glinted in her eyes, “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>Enma made an inarticulate sound of despair and buried his face in his pillow.</p>
<p>“Let me guess,” Mami said, beginning to feel her worry slide away slightly, amusement taking its place. There was only one person her brother reacted to this way, “It has to do with Tsuna?”</p>
<p>Enma flung a pillow at her.</p>
<p>“I knew it!”</p>
<p>“I said, <em>go away</em>!”</p>
<p>“Not until you tell me the juicy gossip!”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The student body at the mafia school was abuzz with gossip about the latest Kaitou Ruby heist (stealing from the <em>Vongola</em> of all people! That took <em>guts</em>), and every time Tsuna heard the name, his heart would speed up, and he’d stare at the wall with a smitten expression on his face, fingers tracing the spot Kaitou Ruby kissed.</p>
<p>A <em>pleasure</em>. Kaitou Ruby said it was <em>a pleasure</em>.</p>
<p>Tsuna sighed.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tsuna? You okay?” Tsuna snapped his head around to look at Enma, who was approaching him cautiously, gaze worried. Tsuna must have been making some <em>really</em> weird faces if Enma was looking <em>that</em> concerned.</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” Tsuna flapped his hands around, “Perfectly fine! Better than fine, even! But…” Tsuna trailed off, sending a pleading gaze towards Enma.</p>
<p>“But?” Enma repeated, still concerned.</p>
<p>Tsuna felt pleasantly warmed at the sight. Enma was such a good friend! Which brought him back to what he worried about telling Enma.</p>
<p>“It’s about Kaitou Ruby.”</p>
<p>Enma’s face went through that strange, complicated series of split second expressions that was only caused by any mention of the phantom thief. Tsuna was convinced Enma had a big crush on them and refused to admit it even under threat of painful death.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, Enma, I know you will never admit to your crush on Kaitou Ruby-”</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t have a crush on Kaitou Ruby!</em>”</p>
<p>“-but I wanted you to know that I will cherish the time I had with them, hold it within my heart, but I will never let that fuel me to challenge you for Kaitou Ruby’s heart!”</p>
<p>Enma let out a choking noise.</p>
<p>“Just know that I will happily be your wingman if you ever need me to! Not that you need help, honestly, Kaitou Ruby would be very lucky to have you! You’re handsome, and tall, and have broad shoulders, and big hands that are very nice to hold, and you give good hugs and amazing cuddles. And your blush is very cute. And you like cats, and you’re very gentle- Enma! Are you okay? Answer me, please!”</p>
<p>From his spot collapsed on the floor, Enma let out a wail.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>End</p>
<p>AU where the Shimon resort to Phantom Thievery to get their revenge and get the Sin.</p>
<p>And yes, Tsuna and Enma are classmates in Mafia School.</p>
<p>Why Kaitou <em>Ruby</em>: you thought I’d give Enma a cool, dramatic, badass phantom thief codename? <em>Hah</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>